Stuck
by Trinity21
Summary: Eathan moves out of the Crane aprt. because of Gwen. Theresa is devistated and cant take it anymore. Theresa finds out who Fox's mystery woman is. Fox is confused.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Well this is my first Passions story so please me nice. I am totally into Therox! I really hate Foxney… to me they have no chemistry what so ever. I really wish Theresa would get over Eathan and be with Fox :( but remember… That's just my opinion! 

_So please don't be offended in anyway. This is a Therox story… and if you don't like it then don't read. Simple as that! _

_Summary: Eathan wants to move out of the Crane apartment because he is afraid he will do something with Theresa and he doesn't want to hurt Gwen. Theresa being really upset tries to get over it and slowly is developing feelings for Fox. Fox is in love with Whitney and doesn't realize that Theresa has found out. Soon trouble begins to brew for Fox…_

**Stuck**

**Chapter# 1**

~*~*~*~

I sat there on the bed crying for the fifth time that day. I couldn't help it, the love of my life moved out. He wanted nothing to do with me until his wife had his baby. I started to remember what had happened earlier this morning. 

~*Flash Back*~

"Eathan… please don't leave me! You can't move out of the apartment. I mean, where will you stay? You can't possibly afford to rent another apartment until Gwen has the baby!" I tried to plead with him.

"I'm sorry Theresa. I can't stay here anymore… not when you're here. I have a wife and a baby on the way and I'm afraid if I stay here I'm going to do something ill regret. I really don't want to hurt Gwen anymore then I already have. If she finds out that your here in California, it could affect her and the baby and I don't want anything to happen to the both of them. So please, I have to go now. Good bye Theresa…" 

"Eathan! Please no!! What about me and my baby?! We need you Eathan! Please Eathan don't leave!! Eathan!!!!" I yelled after him. 

He opened the door to leave and turned around to look at me one last time and then left. I could tell it was hard for him to leave me because I knew he still loved me. I fell to the floor crying, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was going to die. 

How was I supposed to live without Eathan? He was my whole life… without him I had nothing. I was nothing. There was no point in living. I slowly got up, still crying and headed towards the balcony. I looked over the railings and noticed it was a long way down. 

I lifted one leg over the railing and then the other. I sat on the railing with both my legs hanging over the edge. There was no point in living… No one cared for me. Whitney was always out with Chad. Fox always seemed to be out with them, and Eathan was with Gwen. Of course me… alone, I was always alone. 

I started to remember the last time I tied this. Unfortunately Eathan and Miguel saved me. "It would have been better if they had just let me drown. This time no one is going to stop me. I'm going to be out of this world and no one will have to ever bother with me again!" I took a deep breath and said my last words…

"Goodbye Eathan, I will always love you." 

~*~*~*~

I walked into the apartment hoping that I would find Whitney here. I looked all around, but sadly there was no body around. 

'I wonder where Theresa is?' I thought to myself. I noticed that the balcony doors were open so I went to go close them when I saw a figure sitting on the balcony railing. The person had black hair, I immediately recognized her. 

"Goodbye Eathan, I will always love you." I heard her say. 

"OH MY GOD!!! THERESA!!!! NOOO!!!" I yelled running to the railings. She jumped. Without thinking I pushed my self almost fully over the balcony and by a miracle I caught her by the hand.   

"FOX!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!!" She screamed. She tried to squirm and wiggle her way out of my hand but I wouldn't let her go. 

"THERESA! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO! I CARE FOR YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DO THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID GUY! EATHAN DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! YOU DESERVE A LOT BETTER THEN HIM! THINK OF YOUR SON! HE WON'T HAVE A MOTHER TO LOOK AFTER HIM IF YOU'RE GONE! SO PLEASE THERESA DON'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU" 

'Oh my god… my son… Little Eathan! I didn't even think about little Eathan! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm such a horrible mother!' Theresa thought to herself. 

I tried my best to grab her other hand, with difficulty I managed to grasp it and with all my strength I pulled her over the balcony. We both collapsed on the floor. I held her in my arms, I held her tight and never wanted to let her go for a fear that I might almost loose her again. 

I grabbed her by her shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking!?! Were you even thinking at all!?!" I said shaking her vigorously.

"Fox I…" 

"We could have lost you! Your son could have lost you! Why would you even consider doing a stupid thing like that Theresa?!" I said interrupting her. "I was so afraid I would loose you… I would loose my best friend." I said more lightheartedly with tears in my eyes. 

I couldn't hold it any longer. I let the tears roll down my face freely. The thought of even loosing her made my eyes water.  

Theresa sat there horrified. She didn't know what to say. She had never seen Fox cry before; this was the first time. And the reason for his tears was because of her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself. She rapped her arms around his body and held him tightly, never wanting to let go. He returned the hug, practically squeezing the living daylights out of her. 

He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hand. He looked deep into her eyes, enjoying every moment of what he was feeling. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. 

"Promise me you will never do anything like that again… promise me Theresa," He whispered in her ear. 

"I promise you Fox… I promise," She whispered back. 

He embraced her in a hug again. "God… Theresa, I don't know what I would do without you. I mean, whom would I have to share a nightcap with? Or endlessly flirt with? Plus I wouldn't ever get a chance to compliment that cute little behind of yours again" He said smirking at her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Fox, you're one my best friends. Thank you for always being there for me. You're the best," She said resting her head on his shoulder. 

~*~*~*~

_Well that's it for now. I hope to have more out soon. There is a lot more on the way, if I get enough reviews ;) So please review! Trust me… there is a lot in this story, which you won't expect to happen!_

_Have a great day, _

_Therox forever!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope this chapter is a little better… I'm not going to update this fast all the time because of school. This weekend I don't have homework so I'm free :) Ok well on with the chapter…. Enjoy!!

****

**_Stuck_**

Chapter#2 

****

****

****

****

~*~*~

I looked at the clock; it read 3:25 AM. My eyes were red and puffy, I couldn't sleep at all. I had stopped crying a little while ago. It felt like there were no more tears left to cry. I decided to go to the kitchen and make my self a warm glass of milk. 

'Maybe that will help me sleep' I thought to myself. I walked into the living room when I noticed some one lying down on the couch. It was Fox. His arms and legs were scattered everywhere. Just a couple of inches further and his head would be on the floor. If you asked me, he didn't look too comfortable. I decided to wake him up. I walked up to the couch and sat down beside him. 

"Fox sweetie, get up" I said shaking him gently. Nothing happened. He laid there as still as a rock. 

"Fox!!! Sweetie you have to get up!" I said, but this time a little louder then before. I had to be careful not to wake up the others. This time he just stirred a little while mumbling something about sleeping in longer.

I was starting to get frustrated. I think the lack of sleep was getting me a little grumpy. "FOX! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, shaking him vigorously. Next thing I knew there was a pillow in my face and I was on the ground. 

"Let me sleep Pilar!"  He said immediately falling back asleep. I remembered that mama would always be the one to get him out of bed when he slept in. "Man, I wonder how she put up with him. Oh well, time for plan 'B' " I said out loud to myself. I walked over to the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with icy cold water. I walked up behind the sofa and stood there holding the glass over his face. I smiled devilishly, knowing what kind of trouble I was getting my self into.  

 Slowly I tilted the glass downwards and the cold liquid poured all over his face. Immediately he jumped up and turned his head everywhere for any sign that would explain what had just happened. 

I ducked behind the couch where he couldn't see me. Hopefully he wouldn't catch me otherwise I knew I was in for trouble. "What the hell?!?!" I heard him yell angrily.  'Uh ohh… he's angry now' I thought to myself. I was started to get scared at the thought of what he might do if he knew it was me who poured the water.

He got up off the couch with an angry expression on his face. Boy, when Fox was angry it wasn't pretty that's for sure. He slowly walked to the kitchen, but at the same time looking around incase he might happen to see the culprit. This was my chance to escape! Once I knew he was in the kitchen where he couldn't see me I ran to my room and shut the door quietly. I jumped into the bed and pulled the sheets over me. Next thing I knew I heard quick footsteps heading towards my room.

'Damn it, he heard me' I thought to myself. I heard the door open slowly. "Theresa?" He whispered. "Theresa are you awake?" He whispered again.   
I had to bite my tongue to hold in my laughter. I couldn't take it anymore. Just as I let it out he left the room. I started laughing like a mad woman. 

"Thank God, I had perfect timing!" I said. Remembering the reason why I had left my room in first place, I waited until I thought the coast was clear. After a few minutes I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. I glanced towards Fox's room and saw that the door was shut. I assumed that he had gone to bed. I walked out of the room and headed my way back to the kitchen. I was just about to open the fridge door when all of a sudden a pair of arms grabbed me by surprise and I was lifted into the air. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  I screamed. "OH MY GOD!! AHHHHH PUT ME DOWN!!!" I yelled kicking and punching trying to escape from whoever's shoulder I was over. I was scared to death. "Shhhhhhh!!! Quiet Theresa! Your going to wake up the others with your uncontrollable screaming!" 

I recognized the voice immediately. "FOX! YOU DIRTY RASCAL! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I shrieked; just on the verge or tears. "Let me go God damn it!!!"

"So dear step-mother, you're the reason why I'm awake at-" He looked at his watch "3:45 am in the morning huh… and all this time I was thinking a Rat some how got in and dumped the freezing water on me. Actually, I was right, a RAT DID dump the water on me!" he said sarcastically. 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fox, honey, sweetie, I would love to explain my inappropriate behavior towards you but first you're going to have to PUT ME DOWN!" I said annoyed. He dumped me on the sofa where he had been previously sleeping. He stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping on the floor.

"I'm waiting," He said plainly. "Well you see… this is how it stared…" I looked around and noticed a nice big pillow right beside me. That little devil of mine that appeared many times too often when I would come up with a plan to get back Ethan appeared again.

"Well as I was saying Fox…" I slowly started to move my hand towards the pillow. He hadn't noticed though. I got up and stood in front of him. "I was in my room when I decided too…." 

WHACK! I through the pillow straight in his face causing him to fall back on the sofa behind him. I ran into the kitchen for some unknown reason. Next thing I knew he was chasing me around the kitchen table in circles.

"I should have expected this from you, you little _Rat" _He said slowly following me around the table. "Well I didn't expect this from you!" I said jokingly and ran to the bedroom. I ended up being chased around the whole living room then got into my bedroom were I ran into a corner. 

'Damn it… I'm trapped! What am I going to do now??' I thought panicking. He walked up to me slowly shaking his head. "Well well well… looks like your trapped," He said smirking. "Now, lets think of a way to punish you for your inappropriate behavior" continuing… "Any suggestions Theresa?" 

I didn't know what I was going to do. But all of a sudden that little devil was back again. Boy, he really liked me. "Fox… I'm so sorry I poured the water on you! It was an accident! Honest!" I said, water starting to form in my eyes. 

"I…I… I was trying to get a glass of water * sniffs* when I tripped and * sniffs* and dropped the water on youuu!!!" I said weeping. I rapped my arms around him and started to cry on his shirt.  "I'm sorrryyyyyyyy!!" I said half whining and half crying. 

I took a quick glance at his face and noticed guilt was plastered all over it. "Shhh…I'm sorry Theresa, please don't cry. I was only joking around. Its ok!! It was an accident. Shhh…" He said apologetically. He sat both of us down on the bed and hugged me until I stopped crying. I looked at him with a sad look on my face. 

"Do you really mean it Fox?" I said instantly. "Of course Theresa" He said and gave me a warm smile. "Well then good, Cause I sure as hell don't!" I said, quickly grabbing another pillow and throwing it at his face. I ran out of the room in a fit of giggles. "Theresaaaaa!!!!!!!!" I heard him yell. 

  
I ran all the way across the living room to the front door. I looked behind me and noticed that he was coming after me. I opened the door, ran out and headed downstairs. Every so often I would look behind me and see he was on my trail. Finally, I couldn't see him anymore. I looked around for a place to hide and saw a big plant in the corner of the room. "Perfect" I said.

I went and hid behind there. He finally entered the poolroom and looked around for any sight of me. "Theresa… where are you? Please come out, I promise I won't hurt you" He said mischievously. 'Yeah right, as if I was going to fall for that' I thought. 

He walked towards the edge of the pool and bent down. He was playing with the water. The little devil of mine was back. 'I really should give him a name' I thought humorously. I creped up behind him, "Hi Fox!" I said loudly. He turned around swiftly; he started to shake his arms backwards wobbly. He lost his Balance and fell into the pool, but not before grabbing my dress and pulling me in with him! 

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed. 

~*~*~

**_Well that's it for now! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! It would really mean a lot to me. The more reviews I get the faster I update :) _**

****

**_~Trinity~ _**


	3. Authors Note!

**Authors Note: **

**Hey Guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating in like forever! It's hard for me with all the work I have and the pace that Passions goes at, I mean like theirs a new episode EVERYDAY! It's so hard for me to keep up… And this story is pretty old, I mean it takes place when they were in California and that was way last year! And now so much has happened… well it's up to you guys. Either I can continue and write the story on how I would have liked it to happen when they were in L.A or I can just start all over. Thanks for being so patient and I apologize for not updating -_- **

**I hope none of you are too angry! Please forgive me! As soon as I know what you guys want ill start off from there… so please let me know! Thanks so much for your patience guys!**

**_~*Trinity*~_**


End file.
